All I did was brush my teeth!
by accented
Summary: The Hyuuga clan has certain rules one must follow. If one fails to comply, they are risking everything. Everything being one's longtime crush, voice of reason, and...sanitary habits? NejiTen OneShot. Tenten POV


**Summary: The Hyuuga clan has certain rules one must follow. If one fails to comply, they are risking everything. Everything being one's long-time crush, voice of reason, and...sanitary habits? NejiTen One-Shot. Tenten POV**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: Yes, it's another one-shot. Believe it, folks. Well, what can I do? I couldn't help myself. ;) For my readers of Trapped, the new chapter should be out very soon. **

"Ouch." I winced quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But, this is Neji we're talking about. So, ofcourse he heard me. I heard a scowl coming from him as he walked over towards me. Those white eyes could pierce into your soul sometimes. Now was one of those moments.

His face was apathetic as he placed my arm around his shoulders, "You're coming with me." I gave a grunt of displeasure, "No! You can't tell me what-"

And then, he stared at me. If this was any other person, I would've kicked them in the shins with my good leg and walked away. But all this bastard has to is _stare_ and he's pretty much got me eating out of his hand. "N-Neji, I don't-"

He sighed but his face didn't change at all, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. You're wounds are too deep for you to be by yourself."

I decided to go with him, I mean, he spoke more than two words to me. That's counted as a conversation for Hyuuga Neji.

Now, you're probably wondering how I got myself into this whole mess in the first place. To put it in a nutshell, we had a mission we thought was going to be fairly simple. Wrong. We barely got back to Konoha in one piece. I, being the point of interest of those perverted road nins, got the most wounds. I swore that I was fine. Gai and Lee believed me. Neji, however, did not. He insisted in walking me home. He insisted in taking me to the Hyuuga manor since I didn't have anyone with me at home. Now, if only he insists that I kiss him.

This isn't the first time I've been to the Hyuuga compound. However, this is _longest amount of time_ I've ever been here. Hinata's one of my best friends, but she never invites me over. Neji is one of my best friends, but he never invites me over. Go figure, most of the people here have undeniably large sticks up their asses.

I skipped dinner. Not only because both my hands were completely useless, but because I don't feel like making small talk with the family. Hinata had come in a few minutes ago and brought me some soup, and since she apparently had to go see "N-Naruto-kun," gave me a straw. A _straw_. But, at least I had some kind of digestion. It took me forever to get halfway through that godforsaken bowl. The funny thing about this whole situation is that Hinata wasn't the one who dragged me over here, but she had said more than four words to me. Neji, the catalyst of this entire event, only muttered, "Your room's over there."

So, basically, I could drop dead right now and no one would know, or care, for that matter.

I decided in doing something other than that, brush my teeth. It's not as brutal as losing your life, but with the way my hands are at the moment, I could be very close.

"Hrn. Urgh. Clkkl." I could not get the damn toothbrush. Both my hands had bandages all over them and only my pinky and middle finger of my right arm were left unharmed. I managed to get the toothbrush after several irritating tries. I squeezed the toothpaste with my elbow and almost praised the Heavens when I finally got the thing in my mouth. I expertly used my tongue to move the brush around, my pinky and middle finger helping.

Just when I thought life couldn't get any sweeter than this, Neji burst open my door. I waved at him with my all-bandaged arm. He looked like he had just witnessed bloody murder.

He yanked the toothbrush out of my foamy mouth and I screeched, getting some foam on myself and him in the process. "What did you do that for?" I said after I had spit out some of the foam.

"You can't brush your teeth." He stared at me, his facade turning back to that of apathy, "We have family toothbrushing sessions."

Ok. I've heard of three-headed dogs. I've seen Sakura and Ino sing to the 'Spice Girls,' hell, I've been with Naruto to IchiRaku. But this is probably the strangest thing I've ever come to know in my sad, miserable, life.

I walked over to my bed. Stared blankly at the Hyuuga, then doubled over, clutching my stomach and started laughing like a hyena on crack. "Y-You have f-family toothbrushing s-sessions?" I managed to say, in between laughs.

Neji didn't change his stance, "Is there a problem with that?" His eyes bore into the depths of my very soul. I quickly stopped laughing when I found out he was serious.

"If you have these sessions," I let out quietly, "Why was there toothpaste and a new toothbrush in the bathroom?" He walked over to the bathroom and saw that there was, in fact, a brush and toothpaste in there.

"The servants must have forgotten," He said while throwing them away, "This is a new rule."

I raised an eyebrow, "New...rule?"

"Yes. Our clan has rules. Much like any other clan-" He turned to face me when he realized what just came out of his mouth.

Ouch. Thanks for rubbing it in. Just because I don't have a clan doesn't mean I'm inferior to you, oh-so-wonderful Hyuuga Neji. I stared down at my feet, trying my hardest to make him feel guilty. No one messes around with Tenten (and her toothbrushing time) and lives to tell about it. Ok, maybe that's a wee bit of a stretch.

His eyes were still impassive, although, with the way his head was tilted lower than usual, I could tell he was feeling just a teensy-weensy bit guilty. You might think I'm crazy for noticing these random gestures, but once you've been training with someone like Neji for three years, it kind of gets to you. "We have rules. And one must always follow them."

My jaw unconsciously dropped down to the ground. Thanks a lot, you ass. Not even a little "Sorry"? Oh yeah. I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with. "Alright, what are these rules?"

In a flash, he handed me a long sheet of paper. It seemed to come from nowhere! Well, it came from his back pocket, but for dramatic effect, I'll say that it came in a puff of smoke. This list was a huge-ass list. It had around seventy rules, and I also noticed some were completely pointless.

I opened my mouth to ask if- "You don't have to read them all." Hey! He has no right to stop my train of thought! Ok, I was just about to ask him if I had to read them all.

"Just skim through it. The toothbrushing session is in ten minutes. We'll provide you with a brush once you get there."

I fought the urge to burst out laughing at the mention of 'toothbrushing session.' "Uh...where exactly is-"

"Second door to your left from the main entrance." He answered before walking out the door.

Hyuuga Neji! Why must you always cut people off when they're trying to say something?! You are so irritating! Irritatingly hot and...no! Just irritating. I read through the list Neji had given me and after the prestigious 'Top 10' which included -dare I say- normal rules, there came the crazy ones.

'Number #23: All Ramen must be put away and hidden when Hinata's boyfriend comes over.' Naruto must adore having a rule just for him.

'Number #27: No. Fights. With. The. Uchiha. Yes, we're talking to you, Neji.' I'm beginning to love this list.

'Number #41: Fangirls are not to be tolerated with. If one comes over, they must be exterminated immediately.' I gulped. Thank Kami-sama that I never let any know about my crush on Neji. I wouldn't wanna be exterminated-wait. WHAT THE HELL?! _EXTERMINATED_?!

Then I found it. 'Number #51: Family tooth-brushing sessions are required every day at 6:00 PM.' How the hell does Neji live in this place? All these ridiculous rules. I looked at the clock. Shit. I'm seven minutes late. I ran to the 'toothbrushing room' as quick as possible. When I got there, I was stunned. I didn't know if I should laugh, cry, or puke. There were marble sinks, lined up, so each member of the clan had one. The one right next to Neji was empty, presumably for me. The strangest thing of all was that there was a man in the front of the room, with a gong. Yes, a gong. I walked over to Neji and he gave me his regular look and pointed to the brush.

I had a staring contest with it for the longest time. I tired the whole pinky-middle-finger-technique I used earlier but it wouldn't work this time. I guess it came from me sprinting over here and losing my energy to try. Neji gave me an odd look and put some toothpaste on the brush and jabbed -no, literally _jabbed_- it in my mouth.

It hurt like hell. I was beginning to think staying at the Hyuuga's was bringing me more pain than the fight with the road nins earlier. "At least the brush is in your mouth now and you won't look like an idiot." I heard Neji say. Damnit, did he read my mind? I shook away the thought and began using my pinky, middle-finger, and tongue to brush. Those three body parts have been extremely helpful today.

Inside, I was laughing my brains off. Outside, I was brushing my teeth with the rest of the God-knows-how-many clan members. Then, after a few minutes, the gong rang. I gawked as everybody spit out their foam and started rinsing. I did the same thing, albeit slowly, since I was injured and just could not believe this monstrosity of an activity. Then, that godforsaken gong rang again. The members started filling out and Neji grabbed my broken arm and dragged me outside.

"You were late." He told me once we got back to my room. My arm was sore from him dragging me all the way, just as I was also bright red from the same action.

I tried to roll my eyes, but it hurt too much. "Sorry. I didn't keep track of the time." He answered me, with nothing more than a, "Hn." and walked off.

Seriously. This was the last straw. Neji is making me so frustrated! He hurts me more than I already am by constantly grabbing and jabbing toothbrushes in my mouth, dragging my poor broken arm, giving me nothing but "Hn"s, and staying at his place was his idea in the first place! And to add the utter annoyance of all that, he still looks so freaking hot. I am mad at Hyuuga Neji.

I scowled.

He turned around to face me.

Shit. Did I scowl too loud? All sarcasm aside.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just scowl at me?"

I searched my brain for words, any words, "I scowled at that plant." Wow, way to go, Tenten, because that plant was _such_ a nuisance. For a split second, I thought I saw Neji smile, but, I guess that was my disillusioned brain trying to stay sane.

"You scowled at that plant?" Neji continued to pierce me with his eyes. Stupid eyes. "What did it do to you?"

That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out. Er... "It hit me." WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Neji looked like he just lost a million brain cells in that five seconds, "It..hit you?" Maybe if I stab his eye out with a kunai right now, I could make an escape. Oh right, can't do that for two reasons. One, I'm injured. Two, that means Neji dies.

"Err...the branches just came flying out at me!" I flailed my arms arms around -as much as I could without hurting myself, anyway- to show what the 'plant did to me.'

I'm certain Neji wants to send me to a mental health hospital right about now. Maybe I could tell him the toothbrushing session went to my head or something. Anything, for Kami's sake, would be better than this. "Hn." He walked away.

For the first time in my life, I have never been so happy to hear that word.

Later that night, Hinata came creeping into my bedroom. The poor girl was trying her hardest to tiptoe and ran into the now infamous potted plant. "H-Hey Tenten." she muttered once she got her composure back.

I smiled, "Hey, what's up?" I guess going out -even if it is just inside the mansion- past your bedtime was against the rules since Hinata was fidgeting like crazy. "You know Hina, you can go back to your room, you don't have to risk getting-"

"DAMNIT, Tenten, I wanna bend the rules for once!" She screamed at me, and I was thrown aback, literally.

I came to one conclusion. Naruto has gotten to her head just like Neji has gotten to mine. Next thing I know, I'll be saying "Hn." and taking better care of my hair.

I smiled awkwardly at her, "So...you guys have some pretty strange rules in this place." I tried to break the silence.

She calmed down after I had said that, "Y-Yeah, and that t-toothbrushing s-session isn't really n-necessary. Usually t-the entire family would s-sit around a-and t-think of new r-rules. But this p-particular rule was t-thought of o-only by t-the m-males of the c-clan."

"Males?" From my own experiences, _females_ usually care about their personal hygiene more than males do. But I guess I can make an exception since Neji has better hair than I will ever have.

Hinata looked just as confused as me. "N-No one r-really knows m-much about i-it. E-Except s-since you and N-Neji-san are friends, I g-guess you c-could ask h-him about i-it." I heard someone call Hinata's name throughout the hall. It sounded like Hiashi-sama. Hinata didn't even say goodbye before running out into the hall.

I got to thinking that night. Maybe I would ask Neji why he and the other males of the household planned such a stupid rule. I would, ofcourse, say it more nicely than that.

The next day, after a nice breakfast, -thankfully only Hinata and a few other members were there- I went to go look for Neji. He told me not to train with him until I got better. And I doubt that would be anytime soon. But the whole toothbrushing session was seriously bugging me. I found him twenty minutes later, in our little training ground, sharpening some kunais.

He semi-glared at me. "Didn't I tell you not to train until-"

Now it my was turn to cut him off. "I wanted to ask you something." Damn, that felt good. Shit. I'm turning into the Hyuuga.

"What?" He continued to sharpen. I stiffened up. I hadn't really planned this through, have I? I searched and searched my brain for words, any words. There were no potted plants around to place the blame on.

"I wanted to know about that toothbrushing rule thing." Smooth. He raised an eyebrow, but still didn't stop sharpening. Maybe he was going to stab me. Oh well, so long, cruel- "What do you want to know?"

Wow. I didn't expect that, a "Hn." maybe, but not that. "Uh...someone told me that only the males thought of this rule, I was just wondering, out of simple curiosity, why did you and the other males think of such a rule?" I could not stay calm. It's not everyday when you ask your crush about his family's ridiculous rules.

Neji stood up and faced me. This was it. He was going to kill me. "Three reasons."

I need a camera, a witness, something. The Hyuuga is actually explaining something to me! "One," He started, "Most males forget about personal hygiene."

That's understandable.

"Two, Hiashi-sama thinks there aren't enough things the clan does as a clan." Ok, that's kind of strange. None of the members even talk to each other during the session. But, whatever floats the Hyuuga boat.

"Three," He paused for a moment. "Toothbrushing helps things like these."

"Things like wha-" Then, he kissed me. He cut me off, but he also kissed me. And damn was he a good kisser. Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and if it wasn't for the stupid bandages and broken arm, I would've placed my arms around his neck. He pried open my lips with his tongue, and the war of the tongues began. Sooner we parted lips, but in five split seconds, his lips were on my neck. I let out a small moan and he kissed me on the lips a second time. This little, um, "event" would have gone on for longer period of time, but I heard Hinata and Sakura call out my name.

I had forgotten to tell the Hyuuga clan I was leaving to find Neji. Crap. We separated and I was assuming he was going to go sharpen his kunais again. I sighed, Neji didn't want me to be his-oh my God. Did he just wrap his arm around my waist? With Hina and Sakura coming? This was a dream, wasn't it? Some sick and twisted fantasy that is never going to-.

"Hey Tenten, we were-oooh, were you busy?" Sakura grinned at me and Neji. Hinata's eyes widened but she soon gave me a big smile.

I blushed a deep shade of red, "Um, sorry I forgot to tell the house I was going out." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Hinata dragged her away, muttering something about minding your own business.

Neji turned to me. "And that's why we do toothbrushing sessions." He didn't wait for me to say another word before roughly placing his lips on mine.

I will never, ever doubt personal hygiene ever again.

**Fin **

**A/N: This is probably the most random fic I've ever written. Oh well, please review!**

**P.S. Currently, I'm working on a fic called, 'Sleeping with the Light on,' and it's going to be a NejiTen Romance/Drama. I have the summary and a few of the first chapter down, and it'll probably be published after 'Trapped.' Hopefully you guys will take some time to read it! **

**Also...**

**Spoiler alert, spoiler alert! Do not read on if you don't want to be spoiled on the newest Naruto chapters.**

**R.I.P. Deidara. I love you. You died with a graceful bang, you wonderful artist. wipes tear away from eye Do any of you guys think that the AL looks like Naruto working in a tattoo and piercing parlor? crickets chirp and a dust ball rolls by Ok. It's probably just me. One last thing about the latest chapter, I love the blue-haired girl! I don't even know her name but she already kicks ass! Yay! **


End file.
